<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Each Day (is the first day of the rest of your life) by ntyrsweetheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936083">Each Day (is the first day of the rest of your life)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntyrsweetheart/pseuds/ntyrsweetheart'>ntyrsweetheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedsharing, Ben and Kylo DO NOT sleep with each other, Ben and Kylo share Rey, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, Light daddy kink, Married Sex, Multi, No Pregnancy, Other, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Switch Kylo, Switch Rey, Throuple, Twincest, babies ever after, breylo - Freeform, dom ben, married, supportive parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntyrsweetheart/pseuds/ntyrsweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of the Solo family, where Kylo and Ben are twins, and share their wife, Rey. Pure domestic fluff with a hint of smut, featuring Breylo babies (who are 4 and 10).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Each Day (is the first day of the rest of your life)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is some iffyness on the consensual somnophilia tag, but this is just something They Do™. They already have had the consent conversation in advance, and they understand what they are talking about when they negotiate before Ben leaves the house.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben walks through the door of the house, quieter than anticipated. There's no sound of cooking in the kitchen, no music coming from the stereo system. He sets his briefcase down on the island, and pops his head into the dining room. He's relieved to see Breya sitting at the table, coloring, a cup of water and a few half eaten apple slices next to her. </p><p>"Daddy?"</p><p>"Yes poppet?"</p><p>"Will you color with me?"</p><p>"Of course I will. Where's your momma?"</p><p>"She's upstairs with Papa. He scared her and now he's in trouble."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah he came home early from his trip and tried to supise us but he made her throw her com-pu-ter and now its broken." She says the last part in a whisper, conveying a very deep secret. "That's why I'm drawing mommy some pictures, so she will feel better."</p><p>At that, Ben's curiosity melts into affection, and he reaches down to scoop his daughter up, tickling her sides and pretending to gobble her up while she shrieks with laughter. </p><p>"How about this: let's sneak out and go get dinner, just me and my best little girl, and then we'll go pick up my best big girl from karate?"</p><p>"Yesyesyesyesyes!" She wiggles down to the ground and rushes towards the front door, plopping down on the tile to put on a pair of sparkly play heels from the basket in the foyer. </p><p>He takes the stairs two at a time, rapping on their bedroom door before popping his head in. Inside, he sees Rey on the bed, arms crossed, looking truly pissed as Kylo rests on his knees at her feet. Their whispered argument stops abruptly, and Rey softens slightly when she sees him. </p><p>"Breya and I are going to go get dinner and then pick up Adelaide. Give us five and then you can argue at full volume."</p><p>"Love you, Ben."</p><p>"Love you too, kitten. Kylo."</p><p>"Ben."</p><p>"Don't waste your time alone in the house arguing. You need to make her scream, not yell."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever, go get the girls."</p><p>"I think what you are looking for is 'thank you.'"</p><p>"Sure, asshole. Thank you for giving me time alone with my wife."</p><p>"Our wife."</p><p>Kylo takes a deep breath to argue, getting ready to try and pick a fight with his brother, when the sound of plastic princess shoes clacking down the hall reaches their ears.</p><p>"Daddy I'm ready!" She calls up the stairs. </p><p>"Come say goodnight to your momma and papa. They're going to go to bed early."</p><p>"'kay!"</p><p>Rey crosses the room to Ben, tucking her arms between their chests and resting her head in his neck. Ben wraps his arms around her, and presses a kiss to her temple, and she sighs in contentment. </p><p>"Make Kylo order you a new laptop," he murmurs as Breya makes a beeline for her papa and for cuddles of her own, "out of his fun money. Before you let him try to make it up to you. The girls and I will swing by the Apple store on the way home and pick it up. Did your stuff sync to the cloud?"</p><p>"Mmmmm, maybe? I've got the schematics saved to my email, but I'm not sure about the client report."</p><p>"You're a genius, kitten. It might take a little more time, but I'm sure you can still make your deadline. Kylo will try to make it up to you tonight, and you'll have a new computer in the morning." He chucks her under the chin, his other hand sliding from the small of her back to cup her ass. He places a gentle kiss on her lips, and then bends to whisper in her ear "And when I come home? After I put the girls to bed? I'll come clean up my brother's mess. How does that sound, hmmmm?"</p><p>The shiver that runs through her, the way she clenches at his shirt, both make him wish it was bedtime already.</p><p>"It sounds good. I love you, Ben."</p><p>"Love you too, kitten."</p><p>He gives her a quick pat on the ass, and she turns towards their youngest. </p><p>"Do I get some cuddles, lovebug?"</p><p>"Of course, mommy, you're so silly." The eye roll she picked up from her older sister, but the sassiness is unique to Breya, the four year old rubbing off on her classmates at preschool more than the other way around. </p><p>"Hey Kylo?"</p><p>"Mmmm?"</p><p>"Before you two go to bed, send me a voice memo for Adelaide. She'll be upset if she doesn't hear from you." </p><p>"Of course. We'll text you before you're out of the driveway."</p><p>"Breya? What do you want for dinner?"</p><p>"Noodles!"</p><p>"Anything for my best girl. Give your momma a kiss and let's go."</p><p>She does a little wiggly dance of happiness, more like her mother in mannerisms than looks, kisses Rey, and takes his hand as they leave the bedroom.</p><p>-----</p><p>Adelaide rolls her eyes when she sees the takeaway bag from the build your own pasta place by her karate studio, but he remembered that she decided to be vegan as of yesterday, and ordered accordingly. He hopes the chickpea pasta with pesto and steamed veggies will be enough to fill her up. If not, he's going to have to deal with a hangry ten year old at bedtime in two hours. </p><p>Breya, on the other hand, had eaten nearly her weight in chicken broccoli pasta bake, flourishing under his undivided attention, and chirruping on about her day at school, her friends, her favorite color, and about the baby in Ms. Lacey's belly. </p><p>Adelaide fills him in on her class between bites of food, talking about her belt testing coming up Saturday and how Master Jannah says she might move up a class if she does well. His heart aches at the longing in her voice, their daughter who takes after him the most, with her anxiety and desire to please and high strung preteen attitude. Before she can get too worked up, he redirects her attention, and plays the message from Rey and Kylo over the speakers of his car. </p><p>Breya's beginning to nod off in her car seat by the time the message ends, the excitement of a day at school and a father-daughter date wearing her out. </p><p>"Why is mom always so tired whenever papa comes home from a trip?"</p><p>"Because your papa is annoying, especially when he has to work on music outside of our house or with other people."</p><p>"How come you're allowed to call papa annoying but I get in trouble when I call Breya annoying? That's not fair!"</p><p>"Princess, your papa is annoying. He thinks I'm annoying. Your mother finds us both annoying sometimes. But your sister is not annoying. She's just four. And while your momma and papa and I can joke around with things like that, they make Breya very sad."</p><p>"Ugh, fine, I guess."</p><p>They pull up to the mall, the glass and chrome enclosure of the Apple store bursting out of the main building. </p><p>"I'm going to run inside and grab something from the Apple store. I'll be back in less than five minutes, don't let anyone into the car."</p><p>"Duh."</p><p>At his raised eyebrow, she blushes a little, and dips her head. "Sorry dad."</p><p>"I forgive you," he says, adjusting the music and air controls. He steps out of the car, and opens her door. "I love you, princess," he says as he presses a kiss to her forehead, wiping a smear of pesto off her cheek with his thumb. "Even when you're being annoying."</p><p>"Hey! That's not -" her indignant protests are cut off with the gentle thud of the door closing. A press of the button on his door handle locks the car, and he chuckles to himself as he walks towards the entrance of the mall. </p><p>-----</p><p>Bedtime for the baby is win-lose. It's a win because she doesn't wake up, even when he's changing her into her pajamas. It's a loss because they have to skip brushing her teeth, which she has been fighting recently. While Adelaide works on her math homework, Ben sets up Rey's new macbook pro, and leaves it plugged in on her desk, syncing her settings and data.</p><p>After making sure Adelaide is bathed and ready for bed, they sit together in the chair in her room, taking turns reading her newest chapter book out loud. Her eyelids start to droop as the clock ticks past eight thirty, and he picks her up and bundles her into bed. While he sometimes wishes that their children were closer in age, he can't help but to feel like the separation in age and routine gives each girl her own time and attention from her parents. It's been his and Kylo's biggest fear in parenting, more than any censure the girls might receive from their unconventional relationship, that they might repeat their parents' mistakes. </p><p>He remembers how lonely he was, how lonely they both were, desperate for their parents' attention, competing for the few snatches of time when their parents were actually home and present and not caught up in the drama of an unhappy marriage. </p><p>They don't want that for their girls. None of them do. So that means Ben is strict with client meetings and court dates, making sure he has weekends, evenings, holidays, and the occasional rainy day off. It means Kylo collaborating mostly virtually, working with artists and musicians over the phone, through Dropbox, flying out to New York or LA no more than once a month. It means Rey splitting her time between her home office and her office at the firm; and it means having a single babysitter, who loves their daughters dearly, and helps with the little things so that they can maximize their time together. </p><p>Ben reflects on all this as he puts the house to bed, closing curtains, turning off lights, setting the dishwasher to run. It still strikes him, how lucky he is to have this life, how miraculous it is, that this sharing thing he and his brother sometimes did had led to this; to marriage and a house and babies and more happiness than he could ever have anticipated. </p><p>When he enters their bedroom, he sees his brother sprawled out, tattoos spilling up his right arm and chest, up to his neck and down to the bottom of his ribs. Rey is cuddled on her side, face buried in his pillow, on the far side of their alaskan king bed. There are bruises forming on her hip, and there's a hickey on the underside of her breast. Neither of them stir as he walks around the room, grabbing clean boxers for himself and Kylo, and one of his shirts for Rey, dropping them on the bed. </p><p>He turns off the lamp on Kylo's nightstand, the hanging pendant by the window where their chairs are clustered, and makes his way to the ensuite for a quick shower and shave. His wife's delectable cunt has been living in the back of his mind all evening, and he can't wait to get his mouth on her. The fact that she's asleep is unfortunate, but the thought of being able to give her honey sweet dreams is really doing it for him. He gives his hardening cock a quick squeeze, rinsing off the rest of the shaving cream and turning off the shower. </p><p>A plan forms in his mind, and he takes the towel with him. He grabs the shirt, and gently maneuvers it over Rey's head, and she makes a low inquisitive noise as he moves her arms.</p><p>"Go back to sleep kitten, daddy's going to take good care of you. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Coming back home to you, keeping my promises? I know how much that does it for you."</p><p>Her fingers thread through his hair as he works to press a line of kisses from her forehead to the dip of her shoulder, exposed by the collar of his shirt, and she relaxes back into sleep underneath him.</p><p>He pushes her bent knee further up the bed, and settles his head on her outstretched thigh. This close, he can see the mess of her, slick arousal and pearlescent cum smeared at her crux. He takes a deep inhale, loving the way she smells, before taking himself in hand and starting with long, slow licks. </p><p>He's always loved the taste of her, the taste of them mixed together. He remembers how pliant she got, more open, more willing to share and be vulnerable after the first time they did this. He remembers the confession of her fantasy, pulled from her after doing this for hours, not letting her come until she told the truth. He remembers her lack of disgust, and her enthusiasm, when he replied that sharing was something that he and his brother sometimes did, that Kylo thought she was gorgeous; how she keened and came, her whole body shuddering when he mentioned that maybe they should invite Kylo over to watch. </p><p>Now, he focuses on cleaning her up, gentling her over the edge, as he works himself in quick, short strokes. Ever since Kylo stopped with the protein shakes, Ben can't taste the difference between them, and it's exciting to think of whether this is purely his brother's leavings or a mixture of them both, his own spend left over from the morning spent together after dropping the girls off at school. Rey's body betrays her, even in sleep; her muscle twitches and stuttered breaths telling him she's close. He works his way down a little, wraps his lips around her clit, and gently, ever so gently, sucks. Her muscles tense and she lets out a little whimper, and he can faintly see her cunt clenching around nothing. That's what does it for him, and ropes of cum paint the towel. </p><p>After a minute to recover, he brings a corner of the towel up to wipe his face and dry Rey off a bit, then he balls it up and throws it in the direction of the hamper. The boxers go on, and the shirt gets pulled down; he reaches over Rey to grab a quilt and tucks himself up behind her, dropping off into sleep almost immediately. </p><p>-----</p><p>It's a little after three am when the light from the hallway streams into the bedroom, waking Ben. </p><p>"Papa? Papa I need help."</p><p>The little voice startles Kylo awake. </p><p>"Breya? What's wrong?"</p><p>"I - I had an accident."</p><p>The soft whimpers and sniffles are muffled as Kylo takes their daughter into his arms and begins to rock her.</p><p>"Shhhhh…. Shhhhh…. It's okay, you're okay. Let's go get you dried off and then you can come snuggle with Papa tonight, hmmmm?"</p><p>"O-o-o-okaaayyy."</p><p>Ben curls tighter around Rey, knowing his brother will take care of everything. </p><p>-----</p><p>The next time he wakes up, it's to a small finger poking him in the shoulder. </p><p>"Hhhmmmmwhat?"</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>"Yes Addie?"</p><p>"Dad I'm really hungry."</p><p>"Baby girl it's," he squints at the alarm clock on the bedside table, "just after five in the morning. Could you make yourself a bowl of cereal? There's almond milk in the fridge."</p><p>"But daddy I want pancakes," she pouts, sleep in her eyes as her stomach lets out a growl. Ben resigns himself to trying to figure out the chia seed egg thing they had researched together Monday night. Sitting up, he scrubs his face with his hands, then reaches towards the ceiling in a stretch. </p><p>"Do you want to help?"</p><p>"Nuh-uh."</p><p>She clambers over his lap to take his warm spot, nearly kneeing him in the balls in the process. She quickly curls up into the smallest ball possible, just like how Rey used to sleep when they first met. She reaches out to nudge him with her foot, and he climbs out of bed, making his way downstairs. </p><p>Thirty minutes later, the subpar pancakes are waiting in the warming tray.</p><p>In their room, Rey has Adelaide in her arms, both deeply asleep. Kylo is sprawled again, and the baby, who is the only one awake, is laying in the crook of his arm, head on his shoulder, iPad propped up on her tummy. </p><p>He's still got thirty minutes until his alarm goes off, so he grabs a throw blanket and climbs onto the farthest edge of the bed for a little more sleep. The next day of the rest of his life can wait a little longer. This one was pretty damn good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>